1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a protective sheet and an organic light emitting display apparatus including the protective sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat display apparatuses which are thin, lightweight, and consume little power have been introduced. Flat panel display apparatuses may include organic light emitting display apparatuses, plasma display apparatuses, and liquid crystal display apparatuses. Organic light emitting display apparatuses may be considered as next generation display apparatuses that may be thin, lightweight, and may have advantages such as wide viewing angles, fast response speed, and low power consumption.